The Vadim Stratocracy
The Emperors Speech: My fellow Graalians. Today, launches The Vadim Stratocracy, An Stratocratic Empire led by Emperor Morzan C. Dracano. The goal of this Empire, is to create the vision that The State, and countless other militaries and governments have tried to create and fail. The difference between us and them, is that here, we have a planned structure that has been edited over the years, adjusted to every new advancement in leadership and militaries that there has been. We have a leadership structure that places all power in the hands of one, but not all responsibilities. The flaws with past guilds is that if all the responsibility is in the hand of one singular person, that as soon as they leave or get overwhelmed the guild falls. However if all power is split between multiple persons, then there is conflict for control. We bridge the gap. Here the overall control is given to one man to prevent power struggles and intercede where and when necessary. But it is not entirely upon them to run every aspect of advancement and basic structure. Emperor Clovis’s remarks, -“I want everyone to know that they are held to a high standard. That those who hold a job are expected to do it. If you cannot do a task assigned to you then you have been placed into the wrong rank/and or unit. And the V.D.D is expected to find all inefficient officers. This is by no way a personal reflection but it is how things will be done.” The Vadim Stratocracy ''' T.V.S was originally planned in 2015 by Morzan Von Kazakov. However with the state of affairs in the community and the lack of desire for anything new, it was to remain top secret and in planning. The guild structure had been countlessly reformed to fit the community and the game. The current structure of the guild holds the same overall concept, however with minor and moderate changes. The first and possibly biggest change was that it was to be ran by the Grand Marshal General, instead of a emperor. However the change to having a emperor was added to span out the duties of running the guild, and the Grand Marshal was to be in charge of a full army instead. Another notable change was that due the military was to be paid a wage, but public officials must pay for their job. All the guilds were to be owned by the Grand Marshal's (Now Emperor's) alternate accounts to prevent mass kicking and disbandment, however that would be expensive and harder for officers to run their units. '''Vadim's Ranks HIGH COMMAND/GENERAL STAFF * Emperor * Grand Marshal General * Supervising General * Marshal General * Director General * General * Colonel General SENIOR OFFICERS * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * Colonel OFFICERS * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant NCOs * Master Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * 1st Sergeant * Sergeant ENLISTED * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Private First Class * Private Serial Numbers All Units, Military Members, Missions ect. will have a Serial Number so we know what it is regardless of what others call it. So it does not get lost in the records. Units will be required to put their Serial Number in their status. The rest will be in their dossier. All the records will be held in a online database only accessible by the V.C.D and will be restricted to only a select few. The records will be labeled as “Name/Serial Number.” Clearance Ranks Everything has a security level and each rank holds a security level. A individuals level may rise and fall based on actions. Anything level 2 and above is classified secret. A soldiers level will be marked with a star * next to their name or to their rank. In game it will be marked in their status. Anyone caught upping their security level without given permission will be dishonorably discharged. Ranks and their levels are as follows Clearance Ranks1 -Emperor(All clearance) -Grand Marshall General**********10 -Marshal General**********10 -Director General**********10 -General*********9 -Colonel General********9 ********************** HIGH COMMAND ********************** -Lieutenant General*******7 -Major General*******7 -Brigadier General******6 -Colonel******6 ******************** SENIOR OFFICERS ********************* -Lieutenant Colonel*****5 -Major*****5 -Captain*****4 -First Lieutenant****4 -Second Lieutenant****4 ********************** OFFICERS ********************** -Master Sergeant***3 -Staff Sergeant***3 -1st Sergeant**2 -Sergeant**2 *************** Non Commissioned Officers *************** -Corporal*1 -Lance Corporal*1 -Private First Class*1 -Private*1 ********************** ENLISTED RANKS ********************** Civilians0 Only a member of the High Command may up security levels to security level 5 and for valid reason. The V.D.D has a default clearance number of 5. The V.C.D must have a list of anyone should they have a different clearance number then their ranks determine. Meetings will no longer be held by ranks but by clearance levels based on what is said in it. Officers have no say in what clearance level information is instead it is determined by the V.D.D. Basic Guild Plan * Citizens with mandatory and/or voluntary military service, or who have been honorably discharged, have the right to elect and/or govern. * Squads: Squads will consist of 3-5 men led by a Sergeant. Each squad will have a serial number i.e FS6631 * There will be two main squads. Field Squads identified by FS and Support Squads identified by SS * Mass training will be held two weeks before officially commencing, at that time officers may be approached with government ranks and receive joint training for both. The Government ranks will be a side job whereas the military would be a full job. You will be offered a government job but you must pay to maintain it. * There will be two types of officers. Staff officers. And Combat Officers. Staff officers will work from a office in command. Where as combat officers will lead a unit and work in the field * All guilds will be operated by the Grand Marshal and his alternate accounts to avoid them being banned or misused. * Any promotions sergeant or above must go through the Grand Marshal General. Any discipline must be handled by the V.D.D, No one will be given the ability to kick or change the guild news. Not even the Commander of the unit to avoid abuses or treason. The Commanding officer of a unit however holds authority to demote his own members. Anyone elses goes to the V.D.D * This will focus on mass expansion. To get the necessary numbers to conduct military activities. The goal is to have a minimum of 30 military members on at a time at all times. Not just at a peak. The Command will be allied to 5 divisions. Each division will be allied to 4 battalions. Each Battalions will be allied to 4 squads. They will only ally their command guilds. Not the other units. * Each member will only have 1 tag. So Division members will not have battalion tags and so fourth. It is not restricted to what you can join. But they are restricted by which rank and who leads them. Squads will be led by a sergeant, Battalions by a Captain. Divisions by a Colonel * Due to lack of staffing execution will proceed as follows. Command will be made. Followed with 5 divisions. Two at a time being commissioned. Those officers will start as captains. When all 5 are finished. The guilds first commissioned will start making battalions. unallying a division for each one made. As they go into each tier of a unit their rank goes up a grade. If they just made their division they will be a captain. When they go into tier two which would be a battalion their rank will become major and when they have squads they will be colonels. That way division leaders will be ranked according to efficiency. Vadim Departments Vadim Defense Division There will be a military police core. Officers who will do the main part Of setting issues within a unit or guild assigned to them. They will be the department of defense or the V.D.D All issues are to be dealt with by them only. Officers may recommend someone for a demotion, discharge, Or any other disciplinary action. But it will only be carried out if the V.D.D finds it a valid reason. The head of the V.D.D will be selected directly by the Emperor. And must keep the V.D.D police force to a minimum of 5 respected, loyal officers. And be on at least once a day. The V.D.D Director General will be required to uniform the V.D.D and keep them active. Solving problems civil and military. The V.D.D will be in charge of maintaining discipline, such as standard military etiquette. Failure to do so will result in a inspection from the Emperor or one of his chosen officials. The V.D.D will be stationed in each guild. Senior V.D.D officers will have the ability to kick But it must be for a valid reason. Any in-fracture regardless of how small must be investigated with a V.D.D officer and the units Commander. (Vadim Defense Division) The officers will be identified as Officer (name) and will wear black and silver uniforms. Vadim Civilian Service The V.C.S is what will command the civilian authority. This Office will be in charge of managing the civil guilds under our control. Although civilians will be subjected to military authority and laws this will act as the main Vadim presence within the civil guilds. They will be in charge of organizing events for the civilian guilds. Making Civil services such as a bank. A transit station. Possible baby slavery and so on. Accessible to the civilians. They will be in charge of acquiring civilian guilds and civilians. Along with keeping them actively involved in Vadim but also loyal. Vadim Communications Department The V.C.D will be led by a Colonel. To keep communications between all the units because guild chat will only be heard by the command guilds. A example is for high command to get a order down to a battalion. They would send a Communications officer or a “runner” to deliver and receive messages. Be it by PM or actually going into the field to receive them. They will also be in charge of writing down what is said in meetings. Keeping official military records such as serial numbers. Promotions and demotions and so forth. Vadim Weapons Division The V.W.D will be headed by a Colonel. In Charge of discovering new weapons in the forms of hacks, glitches and general ways to fight in the game. __FORCETOC__ Category:Guilds